totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Life as A Teen In Highschool
When it comes to Highschool Harold goes mad! Unlike Total Drama only Gwen hates Harold. Harold is no longer a nerd and wears a cool black jacket. Same with Noah and Cody Episode 1: I'm Failing English! There was a test for Harold Mc Gradey the 5th's Maths Class. Harold knew he would win but things went different. These are the scores in all tests the class done. Harold: A+ Beth: A Courtney: B- Geoff: C+ Gwen: B+ Heather: D Duncan: F- The scores of today's test. But this test was on English Harold: U Beth: U+ Courtney:F+ Geoff: E+ Gwen: F- Heather: D+ Harold was surprised. he was normally the one to get the highest grade. Harold: I guess English is just not my thing. The bell rang and it was lunch time. Cody: GET YOUR SCHOOL NEWSPAPER JUST GET IT! Harold picked up one and it read: Don't miss the school essay competition Cody Anderson vs. Harold Mc Gradey. These two pupils will be competing in Writing Essays ! Harold: Oh no I forgot the Essay comp tomorrow but I'm after failing ENGLISH WITH MY ESSAY! Noah: What up best bud. Harold: I'm failing English! Noah: Oh the Essay comp and your English class Ooh your on your own bud! Three hours and a half later the it was time to go home. Harold went on the bus and quickly sat down beside Noah. Harold: Noah! I need ideas for a good two good essays so start chatting! Noah: Why two! Harold: One for the comp and one too redo the test so start talking! Harold finnaly got home with the essay ideas Noah gave him. Harold : Hee hee! hee hee hee! hee hee! The Next day the two had to read there essays to the whole school.Harold gave one essay too his English teacher and was ready to read the other one. Cody's Essay: A Guy with a black suit walked across the street eating brownies! He seemed normal .....UNTIL! He took of his suit and started killing people. He shot a bullet at a window and boom! A building exploded he thought his work was done but a monster came and killed him. Harold's Essay Step on a crack break your mama's back zooweemama! Principal: The winner is Cody! Harold: I knew I should have seen what he wrote and I knew he wasn't a fast writer! End of Episode One Episode 2: The Prom Harold McGradeys school were doing a prom for all 10th Graders and Harold was one of them. They had to pick partners here where the partners. Harold x LeShawna Cody x Seirra Trent x Gwen DJ x Katie Justin x Sadie Bridgete x Geoff Tyler x Lindsay Alejandro x Beth LeShawna: Hey can you believe I'm going with Harold. Lindsay: You mean The McGradester! He is so cute but I'd rathr go with Tyler Gwen: You mean Mr. Not Good at Sports and Thinks he is a Jockster? Lindsay: Yeh Gwen: I'd rather go with the skinny guy Lindsay: You really dislike him that much Gwen: You could say that or say he.....is.....lame and not the kind that he was really hurt and all! Lindsay: Poor Tyler is hurt? (LeShawna and Gwen both hit her with there books). Lindsay: What the hell was that for?! Geoff: Do you know who I'm going out with guess! Harold: Let me guess BRIDGETTE! Geoff: Did I mention it before Harold: Maybe once or twice....or 500 times! Geoff: I'm just so syked! Tyler: I just heard the girls don't like me DJ: Duh you are bad at sports every one in the school with rather be with Larry Fook than you in dogeball. Harold: And he is like the school dorkward It was finally the day of the prom. DJ: Oh Katie you dance ....fine! (Accidentally steps on here pinky toe) Katie: (Kicks DJ's Groin) DJ: What was that for! Katie: Stepping on my foot! Seirra: Lets dance! (Cody slips and falls in the huge jug of water) Seirra: You look cute when your wet. Cody: (whispers) I need to find a new date! Noah: Okay everybody its time for the dance contests. Harold: Great another contest that Noah's gonna mess up for me! Noah: First Harold and LeShawna Harold dances well. But then suddenly Noah throws a big stick up. The stick hits Harold's stomach and bounces to some bullies The bullies throw it at Harold this time it goes strait for the kiwi's (groin) Harold: Another day ending horribly. (Falls of stage) End of Episode Two Episode 3: Noah + Heather = Bad! The next day whiles Harold was walking to school he saw Noah Noah: Why so angry Harold: THE ONE DAY OF MY LIFE I FINALLY GET TO DANCE WITH LESHAWNA YOU RUINED! SOME FRIEND!! Noah: Sorry. Harold: I'm sorry for shouting at you Harold: How is it between you and Heather Noah: I don't know I was invited to her house after the prom and she slammed the door in my face. Harold: At least I'm not the only one having a bad day Noah: Everyone is having a bad day. LeShawana got stuck in a tree Tyler broke his arm. And there's many more I wont tell. But the worst was what happened to Heather Harold: What Noah: I took a picture of her naked and accidentally sent it to the whole continent Harold: Did she change school Noah: Heather is so powerful that a simple glare can scare the scariest bully's in the school! Harold: So what is she gonna do about it Noah: I don't know but I'm apoligizing Harold: Dude don't before you even say a word she'll GET HER COUSINS TO BEAT YOU UP Noah: I'm willing to take the risk Noah knocked on the door Noah: I'm.... Before he could finish his apology Heather's cousins ran outta nowwhere and gave Noah a wedgie Noah: They gave me a California wedgie. A wedgie even harder than a Texas wedgie. It was made up by Heather 1 minute ago The next day at school Harold went to talk to Heather Harold: What happened last night what happened in between the TWO HOURS Noah was gone Heather: He was about to say sorry but them we gave him a swirly. Dumped him in 260 stinky bins and gave him a California wedgie. And if he asks if I still like him say yes but you have to go on TV naked. Harold: Okaaaaay Noah: So I have to go on TV naked? Harold: Yes but luckily only the whole continent will see! The next day Noah went naked on TV Noah: Well this is embarrassing Episode 4 : Visit To Hawaii Harold: Guess what Noah: What Harold: I'm going to Hawaii And I'm bringing all my friends that includes Noah! It also excludes Gwen Noah: Why? Harold: Lindsay told me that she hates me. She actually wants me to die Noah: So if you don't count me and you, LeShawna, Cody, Seirra, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Lindsay, DJ, Katie, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Beth and Alejandro Harold: and Heather! Noah: Forgot her (Two days later) Harold: Guys get in the plane were flying to Hawaii for my birthday Duncan: This is so better than Noah's birthday were we went to Egypt Noah: It was fun Alejandro: The Egyptians wanted to boil us in soup Cody: What about my birthday when we went to the Amazon (5 hours later when they are at Hawaii) Harold: Lets have a scavenger hunt for me and Noah ya have to find us Harold: The teams are Team Cool : LeShawna, Cody, Seirra, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Lindsay and DJ! Noah: And Team Awesome is : Katie, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Beth and Alejandro! Harold: Now go away and close your eyes we will hide (After the teams count to 100) Duncan: Are you sure this isn't some thing were Harold goes to get a pizza and we end up finding him? Katie: I doubt it (Harold and Noah scene) Harold: Eating Pizza yum! (Teams find them) Duncan: Told ya they will go it pizza Harold: I left some for you guys Duncan: (Glares at empty pizza box) Episode 5 : A Gang Meeting Harold: (Calling Noah on phone) Yo Nowie Noah: Don't call me that Harold: Anyway were having a meeting for our bad boy clubs Noah: Why Harold: We wanna torture Alejandro for going out with heather Noah: Oh I remember. I'll be there (Harold, Noah, Alejandro, Justin, Cody, Tyler and Duncan AKA the brutal bad boys meeting starts) Harold: We have come to torture Alejandro Alejandro: I went out with Heather Noah: Cue the fish guts! Alejandro: What the- (Fish got fall on him) Justin: Rule 1 of the Brutal Bad Boys no person of this club may go out with another members girlfriend Alejandro: But- Cody: Cue the big manure Alejandro: Okay seriously your gonna - (Pig manure fall on him) Alejandro: - cover me with a pig's feces Duncan: Oh and for the past week you've been hitting on our girlfriends even Geoff's Geoff: I'm not even in the club! Alejandro: Then why are you here Duncan: Quiet! Alejandro: But- Tyler: Cue the mini monkeys! Mini monkey tries to beat up Alejandro but he charms them Justin: Darn I remember when I used to do that Duncan: Only one thing to do! Tyler: What? Harold: Spin the bottle of torture Harold: (Spins it) Alejandro: You realize it landed on kiss a pig? Harold: Yeah so (Throws pig at Alejandro) Alejandro: AHHH Pig: (Tries to kiss Alejandro) Episode 6: Rumors and Humors Random Teen: Hi Pee Pee-er! Random Teen: What up Pee Pee-er Random Teacher: Get to class Pee Pee-er Owen: Why does everyone call me that Harold and Noah: (Shows Youtube Video of him peeing in his pants as the pee drips out of his trousers) Owen: That ain't my class video of my talent this is it! (Shows Youtube video of him bouncing around his room) Duncan: Well we believe you but everyone else doesn't! Owen: Oh crud! (Goes away) Tyler: Dude everyone thinks I'm the dude who ate the pile of chewed up gum on the classroom window seal Noah: Nobody accuses my friends of something they never done (Assembly) (Lame orchestra band is playing) The Gang: (Push band of stage) Harold: Everyone knows I'm the most honest kid Everyone: Yeah you are Harold: Well the Pee-Pee-er is not Owen its Eva in an Owen suit Everyone: Boo! (Throw tomatoes,Cameras,tables and glasses at Eva) Eva: Hey STOP (Gets hit in the face with a tomato) HEY! (Glasses brake on her head OW! Wait! Oh no... (Gets knocked down by a table)OW! Harold: And the kids that ate the already been chewd gum are Izzy and Taylor Katwrooth Izzy: Oh no TaylorIzzyKatwoorth is discoverd (Runs away but gets knocked down with a table) Harold : Well bye (Walks off) Episode 7: School Play - Part 1 Random Teacher: Do it right its all wrong Harold: Jeez we should have more better plays its not my fault that Romeo was such a bad basketballer! Random Teacher: There is no basketballing in Romeo and Juliet! It was the school play here were the sheets of who was who Romeo - Harold McGrady Juliet - LeShawna Zembie Evil Guy - Noah Knowalyis Other people - Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Cody and Gwen Random Teacher: Noah stop that! (School ends) Gwen: School play is boring Harold: It's not boring its Super DUPER boring Gwen: I didn't ask for your opinion four eyes! Both glare at each other Noah: Teacher said we should make up some stuff about the play like the evil guy yeah Duncan: Yeah Noah: Soooo.... Alejandro: So what? Noah: Let's make it up a little Heather: Cool Cody: I'm in (Day of School Play) Harold: Got the costumes in your hand Noah: Yeah (Lifts up empty hands) oops. Harold: (Peeks at angry audience) Oh crud Episode 8: School Play - Part 2 Harold: Noah! Noah: What Harold: Were gonna have to go there and do the play without the costumes (Play nearly ends) Harold: Juliet I must tell you that... LeShawna: What Harold: Let's dance! Duncan: Who hoo (Throws bucket of water at audience) Alejandro: Let's go! : Throws cake at audience Rest of Harold's class : (Throws bees to audience) Audience: Ahhhh! (Run out of school) Harold class got detention here is the slip People: A lot of people Reason: Running class play Watched by: There math teacher Time: Until I say so!!!!! Harold: (Looks at slip) Didn't see that coming! Episode 9: Graduation Day It was 10 months after the school play and it was graduation for Harold's class Harold: Me, You, LeShawna, Tyler, Seirra, Geoff, Bridgette, Cody, Lindsay, DJ, Katie, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Beth, Alejandro and Owen are graduating Noah: Were all going to the same college Gwen: Hey when you called the names you forgott me! Harold: Who said that? Gwen: Huh! (Goes away) Tyler: Graduation!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!! Seirra: I know its so cool Geoff: And where all going to the same college! Bridgette: Yeah Lindsay: I'm going to the same college as Daniel my boyfriend Cody: For the one-millionth time its Tyler Lindsay: Yeah Yeah Cody I'm going to talk to my boyfriend Micah! Cody: (Roles Eyes) DJ: Graduation! Yeah! Katie: That's the 5,00000000000000000000000 time you've said that if someone even says Grad I'm gonna---- Duncan: Graduation!!!!!!!! Katie: (Punches Duncan causing Duncan to pass out) Noah: And I thought Courtney and Heather were bad (Katie,Courtney and Heather chase Noah to beat him up) Noah: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The next day) Justin, Alejandro and Beth : Hooray Graduation Day! Harold: I'm so syked! Sadie: Me too (Later) Owen: Oh no I'm too hours late! Graduation dude: We only have 1 our minutes of school left (Graduation thing happens) Graduation dude: Alejandro Burrerto-Muertto! Alejandro: Thanks (Hugs podium) (30 minutes later) Graduation Dude: Noah Knowalyis Noah: Yippee! Graduation Dude: Last but not least ....Harold McGrady Harold: Yaaayy! This is the best day ever Noah: True dat! Trivia Note : This will end after chapter 9 Last episode is Graduation Category:Noncompetition stories